Strong Heart
by Phicha Gyuzizi
Summary: REPOST.. ketika Woohyun berselingkuh, akankah Sunggyu mampu memaafkannya.. bad summary.. maaf g bisa bikin summary..


STRONG HEART

Author : Phicha Gyuzizi

Main Cast : Nam Woohyun, Kim Sunggyu

Other Cast : Infinite member, dll

Genre : Angst (gagal)

Warning : yaoi, kalo gak suka mending gak usah dibaca ~^^ maybe ada typo yang bertebaran, mian, karena saya juga hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan #plaaaak

Happy reading ~~^^

Sunggyu P.O.V

"yeboseyo, Namo~ah, eodiga? Apa kau ada di rumah sekarang?" tanyaku pada namjachinguku, Nam Woohyun.

"ani. Aku tidak di rumah." Jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Ada apa dengannya, kenapa sikapnya akhir-akhir ini seperti ini. Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan kepadanya?" pikirku dalam hati.

"tut tut tut tut tut". Nada sambungan telepon terputus. "kenapa dia mematikan teleponnya secepat itu. Namo, ada apa denganmu".

Author P.O.V

Sunggyu melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menuju rumah. Rumah Sunggyu dan Woohyun berada dalam satu kompleks yang sama. Rumah mereka hanya terpisahkan beberapa rumah saja.

Saat melewati depan rumah Woohyun, Sunggyu berhenti sejenak. Awalnya Sunggyu ingin mengunjungi rumah Woohyun untuk bertemu dengan Woohyun. Namun, niatan itu batal karena Woohyun berkata kalau dirinya tidak berada di rumah.

Sunggyu menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar sambil melihat ke arah jendela kamar Woohyun yang berada di lantai atas. Dan seketika matanya melihat Woohyun sedang berbicara bersama namja lain. Sunggyu langsung memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang.

"siapa namja yang ada di kamar Namo? Apa dia teman Namo? Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali, biasanya kan Namo selalu mengenalkanku dengan teman-temannya?" Sunggyu mencoba menerka siapa namja yang bersama kekasihnya itu.

"lalu kenapa Namo berbohong kepadaku kalau dia tidak sedang ada di rumah? Bukankah seharusnya kau jujur saja padaku Namo~ah kalau ada temanmu sedang bermain di rumahmu? Kenapa kau harus berbohong Namo~ah!" gumam Sunggyu sambil menahan buliran cairan bening yang mungkin akan segera lolos sebentar lagi.

Sunggyu mencoba untuk menepis pikiran buruk tentang kekasihnya. "mungkin Namo mempunyai alasan lain mengapa dia tidak jujur padaku. Meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya dia membohongiku" pikir Sunggyu.

Flasback ~~

Sunggyu P.O.V

"Gyuie, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Aku ada urusan dengan Dino Hyung setelah ini!" ucapnya dengan menunjukkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"eum, arasseo Namo~ah, aku akan ke perpustakaan dulu setelah itu pulang. Aku sudah besar, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Jawabku dengan sedikit memberikan senyuman. Sebenarnya aku kecewa karena Namo tidak mengantarkanku pulang. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak pulang bersama. Mungkin karena kesibukan kami yang berbeda membuat kami akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali pulang bersama.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Chagi, jaga dirimu baik-baik, dan jangan pulang terlalu lama. Arasseo?" katanya sambil mencium keningku dan kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

"hheum, arra Namo~ah." Jawabku sambil melihat punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin tak terlihat.

Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk menghilangkan penatku. Memang sedikit aneh denganku, orang lain pasti akan pergi ke tempat hiburan guna menghilangkan kepenatan, tetapi tidak denganku. Aku lebih suka pergi ke perpustakaan ataupun ke toko buku hanya untuk mendapatkan beberapa buku yang berisikan dengan tumpukan soal matematika.

Setelah mendapatkan buku dengan setumpuk soal-soal matematika, aku memilih menuju tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela. Aku menyukai tempat duduk di dekat jendela, karena aku juga bisa melihat ke arah luar tanpa penghambat apapun kecuali kaca. Letak perpustakaan berada di lantai 3 dan tempat duduk yang aku tempati meghadap langsung ke arah tempat parkir belakang yang khusus untuk mobil.

Perlahan aku membuka halaman pertama buku soal-soal matematika itu. Aku mulai memusatkan konsentrasiku ke soal-soal matematika yang menurut sebagian orang sangat susah, namun bagiku ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Tidak sampai 10 menit aku sudah mengerjakan lebih dari 5 soal. Sejenak aku melihat ke luar. Dengan jelas aku melihat mobil Namo masih terparkir dengan manis di parkiran mobil.

"apa dia bertemu dengan Dino hyung di kampus? Atau mereka pergi ke suatu tempat dengan menggunakan mobil Dino hyung?" aku menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Namo. Aku tidak bermaksud mencurigainya, tetapi pikiranku tetap saja seperti ini.

Perlahan kutepis semua pikiran anehku tentang namjachinguku sendiri dan memulai kembali mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang lainnya. Tak terasa sudah 50 soal matematika telah aku kerjakan. Matahari juga sepertinya sudah hampir tenggelam dan aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku membereskan semua peralatan tulisku seperti buku dan bolpoin. Saat aku berdiri hendak melangkahkan kakiku menuju rak buku untuk mengembalikan buku soal matematika, aku melihat Namo berjalan dengan seorang namja yang aku tidak kenal.

"bukankah tadi Namo bilang kalau dia ada urusan dengan Dino Hyung? Lalu siapa namja itu. Kenapa Namo terlihat mesra sekali? Apa dia teman dekatnya? Kalau dia teman dekat Namo kenapa aku tidak tau?" otakku dipaksa kembali memkirikan hal-hal yang negatif tentangnya. "Tuhan, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" gumamku dalam hati.

Flashback End ~~

"Namo~ah, kaa...uuu!" aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Namo, namjachinguku sendiri telah mencium sekilas bibir namja yang bersamanya saat ini. Bahkan sekarang Namo melakukannya lagi, kali ini dengan sangat lama dan aku melihatnya dengan jelas tangan Namo mulai bergerak menjelajahi setiap inchi lekuk tubuh namja yang diciumnya sekarang. Air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan agar tidak keluar sekarang dengan gampangnya langsung mengalir sangat deras. Aku tidak tahan melihat pemandangan menyakitkan yang ada di depanku saat ini. Dia, Nam Woohyun, namjachinguku yang sangat aku sayangi ternyata tega mengkhianatiku seperti ini.

"Namo~ah, apa kau merasa bosan denganku? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Tanpa sadar aku berlari meninggalkan tempat dimana aku berdiri dan melihat kekasihku melakukan hal yang sangat membuatku sakit seperti ini. Aku berlari sambil menangis. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan setiap orang yang melihatku seperti ini. Sakit ini terlalu mendominasi daripada rasa malu yang aku timbulkan dengan penampilanku saat ini.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari sambil memikirkan apa yang sedang Namo lakukan tadi dengan namja asing itu. Aku tidak bisa menepiskan rasa sakit dan kecewa ini. Ini adalah kejutan yang tak terduga yang telah dia berikan padaku.

"tiiiin...tiiinnnn. tiiiiinnn." Suara klakson mobil dari samping kiriku samar-samar terdengar di telingaku. Saat aku mencoba untuk menoleh dan melihatnya.

"braaaaaaaaak." Semuanya menjadi gelap, dan sangat gelap.

Author P.O.V

Suara tabrakan terdengar begitu keras. Tubuh Sunggyu tertabrak sebuah mobil sedan putih yang melaju dengan sangat cepat di jalanan yang sepi itu. Akibat tabrakan itu, tubuh Sunggyu terlempar sekitar 5 meter dan kepala Sunggyu berbenturan dengan aspal jalan dengan sangat keras hingga membuat kepala Sunggyu kini mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah.

Tak berselang lama, adik Sunggyu, Kim Myungsoo segera menolong kakaknya yang sedang sekarat di tengah jalan. Matanya memerah menahan sakit melihat kakaknya seperti itu.

~~ Seoul Hospital ~~

Myungsoo berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang ICU. Air mata tak henti-hentinya turun dari mata elangnya. Tangannya bergetar dan lantunan doa tak pernah berhenti dia gumamkan. Kedua orangtua Sunggyu pun tidak kalah cemas. Eomma Sunggyu terlihat begitu shock dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa anaknya, air mata juga terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Appa Sunggyu. Namun, Appa Sunggyu terlihat masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, dokter keluar dari ruang ICU. Myungsoo dan orangtuanya langsung berlari menghampiri sang dokter.

"bagaimana kondisi anak kami dokter?" tanya Appa Sunggyu dengan menunjukkan wajah cemasnya.

Dokter menghela nafas panjang sebelum menyampaikan kabar mengenai kondisi yang dialami Sunggyu.

"kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik, tetapi.." dokter menggantungkan jawabannya membuat semua yang mendengarkan menjadi semakin cemas. "tetapi kondisi Kim Sunggyu saat ini mengalami koma. Benturan keras yang terjadi di kepala bagian belakang anak Anda sangatlah parah. Hanya ini yang dapat kami lakukan. Kami tidak tahu apakah anak Anda bisa sadar kembali atau tidak? Hanya keajaiban yang dapat menyadarkannya." Lanjut dokter Park selaku dokter yang menangani Sunggyu.

Eomma Sunggyu semakin terisak setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter tentang kondisi anaknya. Appa Sunggyu yang sedari tadi menahan tangisnya, tak kuat menerima kenyataan yang menimpa anaknya. Air mata lolos begitu saja membasahi wajah pria paruh baya itu. Myungsoo, dia yang merasa paling sedih karena kejadian ini. Bahkan, Myungsoo mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dia tidak bisa menghentikan tindakan konyol Hyungnya tadi saat menangis sambil berlari seperti itu.

~~ Flashback ~~

Myungsoo P.O.V

Hari ini aku pulang sedikit terlambat karena ada kerja kelompok di sekolah. Saat aku berjalan menuju rumah, aku melihat Sunggyu Hyung berdiri di depan rumah Woohyun Hyung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya disana. Kalau dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Sunggyu Hyung menyimpan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuatnya sedih. Mungkin aku sedikit sok tahu, tapi aku ini adiknya, jadi aku sangat mengerti dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan dari wajahnya itu.

Perlahan aku mendekati Sunggyu Hyung, aku kaget dan menghentikan langkahku saat melihat Sunggyu Hyung mulai mengeluarkan butiran bening dari matanya segarisnya. Karena aku penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Sunggyu Hyung sampai menangis seperti itu, aku mengalihkan arah pandangku seperti dengan arah pandang Sunggyu Hyung. Aku semakin dibuat kaget saat melihat Woohyun Hyung sedang berciuman sangat mesra dengan namja lain. Pantas saja Sunggyu Hyung menangis seperti itu, bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya melihat kekasihmu sendiri berciuman mesra dengan orang lain di depan matamu sendiri. Sakit, rasa itu pasti langsung muncul tanpa kau suruh.

Aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah Sunggyu Hyung. Aku hendak menghampirinya dan bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Sunggyu Hyung berlari sangat kencang sambil menangis. Aku memanggil-manggil namanya berulang kali tapi dia tidak mendengarkan teriakanku.

Sunggyu Hyung berlari dengan sangat cepat, aku tidak dapat menghentikan laju larinya yang secepat itu. Karena itu, aku kehilangan jejaknya. Namun, tidak lama aku mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari kecelakaan. Perasaanku mulai tidak tenang, kekhawatiranku semakin memuncak. "Tuhan, aku mohon, itu bukan Sunggyu Hyung" gumamku dalam hati. Berharap kecelakaan itu tidak menimpa Hyung kesayanganku.

Harapanku seakan pupus seketika saat melihat sosok yang sangat aku kenali tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku langsung berlari dan segera memeluk tubuh lemas Hyungku. "Hyung, ireonaa.. palli ireonna!"

~~ Flashback End ~~

Author P.O.V

"Hyung, mianhae, aku terlambat! Aku terlambat, kalau saja aku tidak kehilangan jejakmu, aku pasti bisa menghentikan kecelakaan ini." Gumam Myungsoo sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kekesalannya.

~~ Room 201 ~~

Sunggyu sudah dipindahkan ke kamar inap. Myungsoo dan kedua orangtuanya dengan setia menemani Sunggyu. Myungsoo duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang. Tangan Myungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengusap-usap telapak tangan Sunggyu.

"Hyung, jebal ireona. Apa kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi?" ucap Myungsoo sambil mengusap kasar air mata yang tak hentinya jatuh di wajah tampannya.

~~ skip ~~

Sudah sehari Sunggyu tertidur. Sepertinya Sunggyu enggan untuk membuka matanya. Myungsoo dengan setia selalu menemani Hyungnya. Saat ini kedua orangtuanya kembali ke rumah.

"Hyung, ini sudah siang. Kenapa kau belum bangun juga? Kau pemalas sekali Hyung, tidak biasanya kan kau bangun sesiang ini?" Myungsoo kembali mengajak Sunnggyu berbicara. Siapa tahu nanti Sunggyu mendengarnya dan langsung mau membuka matanya.

"Hyung, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah tampanku lagi? Kau tudak merindukanku Hyung? Kau juga tidak merindukan Woohyun Hyung?" Myungsoo menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. "Woohyun Hyung, kaaau keterlaluan!" gumam Myungsoo dengan mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah saat melihat kejadian yang dilakukan Woohyun Hyung saat membuat Sunggyu menangis dan berlari sampai membuatnya seperti sekarang.

"Braaaaak" suara pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Sontak Myungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Gyuie.. Gyuie." Panggil Woohyun dengan wajah penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Woohyun berlari menuju samping ranjang Sunggyu.

"Kaaauuuuu!" bentak Myungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang, Myungsoo menarik kerah baju Woohyun dan langsung meninju wajah tampan Woohyun. "bruuuk" tubuh Woohyun jatuh akibat tinjuan Myungsoo. Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir sexy Woohyun.

Woohyun bingung dengan perlakuan Myungsoo. "apa yang kau lakukan Myungsoo~ah, kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Woohyun sambil mengusap darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya.

"semua ini salahmu Woohyun Hyung. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Hyungku? Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dengan namja lain di kamarmu itu?" teriak Myungsoo dengan sedikit menahan emosinya.

"kemarin, kemarin itu aku.." Woohyun mematung. Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "apa Sunggyu melihat apa yang kulakukan kemarin?" gumam Woohyun dalam hati. Wajah Woohyun saat ini benar-benar kacau.

"kenapa kau diam saja Hyung? Apa kau sudah ingat dengan aksi gilamu itu?" cibir Myungsoo. "Hyung, apa kau sudah tidak mencintai Sunggyu Hyung lagi? Apa kau sudah merasa bosan dengannya?" tanya Myungsoo dengan nada datar dan sikap dinginnya.

Woohyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo. Woohyun kembali berdiri dan memandang wajah damai Sunggyu. Perasaan bersalah mulai muncul. Woohyun merutuki sikap bodohnya. Kenapa dia dengan gampangnya termakan rayuan namja yang bernama Young Min itu. Kenapa dia melakukan hal di luar batas dengan namja yang beberapa bulan baru dikenalnya itu.

Perlahan air mata mulai turun dari mata indah Woohyun. Myungsoo melihat dengan jelas, Myungsoo juga melihat penyesalan yang ditunjukkan dari raut wajah Woohyun.

"Woohyun Hyung, apa kau masih mencintai Hyungku?" tanya Myungsoo sekali lagi.

"apa perlu aku jawab pertanyaanmu Myungsoo~ah?" Woohyun kembali bertanya kepada Myungsoo. "aku sadar, aku telah melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh."

"Hyung, sebenarnya Sunggyu Hyung melihat semua yang kau lakukan kemarin dengan namja itu. Setelah itu Sunggyu Hyung menangis dan berlari dengan kencang, sampai dia tidak melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan sangat cepat. Aku juga merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa menghentikan lari Sunggyu Hyung." Tutur Myungsoo saat menceritakan kembali bagaimana awal kecelakaan itu terjadi. mengingat itu, air mata Myungsoo kembali turun.

"Myungsoo~ah, ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Hyungmu dengan baik. Aku membuatnya sakit seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya dia saat melihat hal bodoh yang kulakukan kemarin." Woohyun mulai menyalahkan dirinya. Air mata kembali mengalir denga sangat deras. "Gyuie, mianhae. Aku memang pohon bodoh. Kau benar Gyu, kau tidak salah memberiku julukan Nam Pabo. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Maafkan aku Gyu. Jeongmal Mianhae Gyu." Woohyun tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya dan mengucapkan permintaan maafnya.

~~ Skiip time ~~

Sudah memasuki 2 bulan, Sunggyu masih saja betah memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada satupun tanda kalau dirinya akan terbangun. Selama hampir 2 bulan ini juga Woohyun selalu menemani Sunggyu. Woohyun sudah sepenuhnya tersadar bahwa hanya Sunggyu namja yang diintainya. Apapun dan bagaimanapun kondisinya, Woohyun akan selalu bersama dengan Sunggyu.

"Gyuie, apa kau tidak capek tidur terus seperti itu? Ini sudah hampir 2 bulan. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau besok hari ulang tahunku? Kalau kau tidak bangun, tidak ada yang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku. Aku kan masih ingin mendengarkan suara merdumu itu." Cerocos Woohyun pada Sunggyu, berharap namja yang berada di depannya itu mendengarnya.

"Gyu, apa kau masih marah denganku? Kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku atas semua tindakan bodohku saat itu. Aku berani jujur, saat itu aku hanya menciumnya, tidak lebih. Karena saat aku bersamanya, hatiku terasa sakit. Kau tahu kenapa hatiku terasa sakit? Itu karena aku sadar kalau aku sudah menyakitimu. Gyu, mianhae, jeongal mianhae." Ucap Woohyun sambil mengusap-usap kepala Sunggyu.

"apa kau yakin hanya menciumnya, tetapi yang aku lihat kau benar-benar seperti akan melahap namja sexy itu!" jawab namja yang berada di depannya dengan suara yang sangat pelan namun tetap terdengar dingin.

"Gyu. Kaaauu." Woohyun terkaget karena Sunggyu membalas apa yang diucapkan Woohyun. Dan ini berarti Sunggyu telah tersadar dari komanya. "Gyu, mianhae, jeonmal mianhae." Woohyun meraih telapak tangan Sunggyu dan mengecup lembut punggung telapak tangan itu sambil tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf.

"Namo~ah, geumanhaja. Aku sudah memaafkanmu saat itu juga. Karena aku percaya dan sangat akin kalau kau hanya mencintaiku dan aku hanya mencintaimu." Ucap Sunggyu lirih.

"Gyu. Maafkan aku dan terima kasih sudah memaafkanku. Gomawo chagi~ah, saranghae!" ucap Woohyun sambil mencium kening Sunggyu.

~~ Skiiiip Time ~~

Saat ini semua keluarga Sunggyu sudah berkumpul di ruang inap Sunggyu. Mereka senang mendengar bahwa Sunggyu telah tersadar dari komanya. Bahkan dokter juga tidak menyangka dengan adanya keajaiban yang telah membuat pasiennya itu tersadar kembali. Ini semua berkat doa dari semua yang menyayangi Sunggyu.

"kondisi Sunggyu sudah lebih membaik saat ini. Tetapi biarkan dia tetap di rumah sakit sampai dia benar-benar sembuh total." Ucap Dokter Park kepada kedua orangtua Sunggyu.

"ne, dokter. Gamsahamnida." Jawab Appa Sunggyu dengan senyum mengembang yang membuatnya semakin terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya.

"Hyung, welcome back." Ucap Myungsoo sambil memeluk tubuh Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"berlebihan sekali kau ini. Sudah lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh." Jawab Sunggyu dengan nada ketus sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Myungsoo.

Woohyun dan kedua orangtua Woohyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemandangan Hyung dan Dongsaeng yang selalu saja bertengkar. Bertengkar seperti itu bukan berarti mereka tidak saling menyayangi, tetapi inilah cara menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka meskipun terlihat sedikit aneh.

~~ skiip time ~~

"Namo~ah, kau mengajakku kemana sih, kenapa mataku ditutup seperti ini juga. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Cepat lepaskan kain hitam ini." Sunggyu tak henti-hentinya mengomel.

"sudah dia saja Gyuie, kau cerewet sekali seperti ahjumma-ahjumma." Sindir Woohyun.

"Yaaaaaaak. Nappeun. Kau menyamakan kekasihmu sendiri dengan ahjumma-ahjumma." Marah Sunggyu sambil menggembungkan pipi dan mempoutkan bibirnya yang makin menambah kadar keimutannya.

"Chuuu." Woohyun mencium bibir Sunggyu sekilas. Woohyun benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap imut yang diperlihatkan kekasihnya itu.

Wajah Sunggyu perlahan memanas dan memunculkan semburat warna merah di kedua pipinya. Sunggyu merasa malu dengan ciuman mendadak yang dilakukan Woohyun. Jantung Sunggyu semakin berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

"chaaaaa. Kita sudah sampai." Woohyun perlahan membuka kain hitam yang menjadi penghalang mata Sunggyu dalam melihat. Setelah kain hitam itu terlepas, Sunggyu perlahan mengamati tempat dimana dia berdiri sekarang.

Tempat ini, tempat dimana saat itu Sunggyu melihat adegan menyakitkan yang dilakukan Woohyun dengan namja itu. Sunggyu bertanya-tanya mengapa Woohyun membawanya ke tempat menyakitkan ini.

"Gyu, kau pasti bertanya mengapa aku membawamu ke depan rumahku ini, di tempat yang menyakitkan bagimu saat itu. aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan ini berhasil membuatmu melupakan kenangan pahit itu. Aku akan menggantikan kenangan pahit saat kau berada di tempat ini dengan kenangan yang sangat indah." Woohyun menjelaskan tujuannya membawa Sunggyu ke tempat ini.

"lihatlah ke arah jendela kamarku." Perintah Woohyun.

Perlahan mata Sunggyu mengarah ke jendela kamar Woohyun. Mata Sunggyu seketika membulat dengan tidak sempurna karena mata Sunggyu memang segaris. Sunggyu menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

Sebuah rangkaian bunga dari mawar putih yang menempel di jendela kamar Woohyun yang berbentuk sebuah tulisan I LOVE YOU terpampang sangat jelas karena jendela kamar Woohyun lumayan besar. Sunggyu mulai meloloskan air matanya tanda dirinya sangat bahagia saat melihat satu kalimat di yang masih disusun dengan rangkaian bunga kesukaannya. Will U Marry me? Itulah tulisan kedua yang ditangkap oleh pandangan Sunggyu.

Saat ini posisi Woohyun sudah berlutut di depan Sunggyu. Woohyun meraih tangan kanan Sunggyu. "Gyu, will U marry me?" ucap Woohyun sambil menatap manik mata Sunggyu yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan air mata bahagianya.

"Namo~ah. Hiks hiks." Sunggyu masih tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Woohyun karena Sunggyu masih sangat terkejut dengan kejutan yang diberikan Woohyun.

"Gyuie, Will U marry me?" tanya Woohyun sekali lagi. Woohyun dengan sabar menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan Sunggyu. Apapun jawaban yang diucapkan Sunggyu, meskipun itu penolakan, Woohyun akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"ne, Namo~ah." Jawab Sunggyu dengan nada yang masih bergetar menahan tangisan bahagia.

Woohyun langsung menyematkan cincin emas putih yang terdapat ukiran WooGyu itu ke jari manis Sunggyu. "Gomawo Sunggyu~ah. Gomawo sudah memaafkanku dan menerima segala kekuaranganku." Ucap Woohyun sambil mencium punggung telapak tangan Sunngyu.

Setelah itu Woohyun memeluk Sunggyu, namja yang sangat dia cintai itu dengan sengat erat. Perlahan manik mata Woohyun menatap manik mata segaris Sunggyu. Perlahan jarak diantara mereka mulai terkikis. Deru nafas dari indera pernafasan keduanya mulai terasa di permukaan kulit wajah mereka. Sunggyu perlahan menutup matanya demi merasakan sensasi yang saat ini sendang dirasakannya.

Kedua pasangan ini terlarut dalam moment indah mereka. Perlahan bibir keduanya saling menyatu. Seakan ciuman mereka mewakili segala perasaan bahagia mereka. Tanpa nafsu, dan hanya luapan perasaan cinta yang sangat dalam yang mereka miliki.

~~ THE END ~~


End file.
